


You Want Me to Burn

by orphan_account



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Attempted Murder, Dark, Evil Molly Blyndeff, Fire, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Song Based, evil!Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Molly fights. She fights and it is not pretty.//Based On the Song; Burn by The Pretty Reckless\\
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Songs

Molly liked music. It was therapeutic to her, she could chose if she wanted to be happy or sad or angry with a simple album or song.

She’d found a band recently, the songs were just… amazing to her, it made her want to scream and shout along with the lyrics. The Pretty Reckless were a good band and she liked it.

She was sat in her chair, listening to the music boom out of her speakers as she doodled at her desk. Plans, that much was simple. When a song came on autoplay she was about to turn it off, she didn’t like the songs YouTube recommended her most the time, but then she saw it was by the band she’d fallen in love with.

She allowed it to play, putting her pencil down on her pad of paper with a small smack. It sounded pretty simple at first, just a normal song.

Then, the chorus played.

The singer pelted out with so much emotion that Molly was surprised, although not at the same time. She wanted to echo the singer, it was a song that seamed to agree with her very soul, she wasn’t sure just why. She kept her mouth shut, however. If her dad heard her singing…

She shook her head as tears prickled at her eyes.


	2. You Want Me to Hurt?

Molly’s stance widened as her eyes narrowed, staring ahead at the boy that couldn’t quite see her yet.

This was the highlight of her week, what she did for fun. It makes her laugh and dance with glee along with her songs.

Her movements stuttered when she remembered… Burn. She swallowed her fear, her sadness as the fog lessened. That stupid Banzai Captain had made it appear, nevertheless it was gone now.

“Counting sheep!” The boy roared, and Molly moved forward with fast and agile movements, avoiding the sheep that were going to bite at her. She remembered their last fight.

She put up a silencer bubble around her and continued to circle the room. The sheep were still charging forth to where she was and that made her roll her eyes. If they were that stupid Sylvester shouldn’t have bothered.

“Hey- where did she go?” the pink-haired man asked, confusion and frustration laying themselves bare in his tone. She rolled her eyes once again as she got onto her tip-toes and tapped him on the shoulder.

There were a few things she could do in that moment, go for the ribs, the nose or for the crotch. Molly had suspected that whatever was there was fake and didn’t bother, instead elbowing him hard in the ribs and when the man doubled over, punched him in the nose with as much force as she could muster. When the man, Giovanni was his name, fell to the ground she scoffed. She was twelve and she’d taken a Banzai Captain down with two punches. Pathetic.

She took the bubble around her down. “Pitiful,” she said, wild smile on her face, mocking the teen who had only just whipped around to face her.

“Wh-” he gulped, fear that was just so enchanting to her dancing in his eyes. She liked making other people scared. Her smile faltered when he dragged his yo-yo out in front of him, “Nightmare fuel!”

The pale boy had jumped back and Molly was circled in fire that was almost suffocating her. Fuck.

“No, no no no,” she whimpered to herself, out of the corner of her eye she could see Martin come closer, all she could hear was the fire crackling in her ears as her mother sobbed to be set free.

Molly fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, tucking her knees into her chest and rocking back and forth. Her eyes fluttered and then all she could see was darkness.

Her own voice was shaky and muffled as she let out a small breath, a huff before a large inhale.

Molly stared ahead, standing up and wondering forward. Her breath didn’t stop its fast pace, and still she felt the need to cry and scream.

He wanted her to burn.

Sylvester, the boy with the sheep and the dumb yo-yo, wanted her to hurt.

Oh, and boy, would he get it.

She leapt through the wall of fire between them and her hands enclosed around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author hasn't written a dark thing in a while. Author is not sorry.


End file.
